cahill_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cahill family
The Cahill family is one of the most powerful families in human history, if not the most powerful. Founded by Gideon and Olivia Cahill in 16th century Ireland, the family was split up in a fire that killed Gideon and turned his four children against one another. History In 1507, a fire erupted in Gideon Cahill's laboratory that killed him and turned his four children against one another. Each of his children founded a branch of the family and began devising ways to protect their portion of the master serum from their siblings. Unbeknownst to the four children and Gideon himself, Olivia Cahill was pregnant with her fifth child and a fifth branch, known as the Madrigal branch, was formed by her. Each of Gideon's eldest four children consumed their portion of the serum, granting them particular attributes and gifts that outmatched those of anyone else in the world. These attributes were passed on to their descendants and still remained prominent several centuries later. Many historical figures and famous individuals are descended from Gideon and Olivia Cahill and use their natural abilities from their Cahill ancestry to rise to fame in the world. Branches There are five branches of the Cahill family, each with traits specific to them. These branches include: Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, Janus, and Madrigal. Lucian The Lucian branch of the Cahill family is descended from Luke Cahill, the eldest of Gideon and Olivia's children. When Luke consumed his portion of the serum, he became ruthless, tactical, stealthy, and clever when it came to money and business. This carried on throughout his descendants, and the Lucian branch became the most feared branch of the family. Currently, Lucians are known for utilizing poisons and being talented spies, business men and women, and successful rulers (i.e. kings, presidents, monarchs, etc.), as well as for dominating the business and political worlds. The symbol of the Lucian branch is a two headed snake wrapped in a triquetra around a blade and its color is red. Ekaterina The Ekaterina branch of the Cahill family is descended from Katherine Cahill, the second oldest of Gideon and Olivia. After drinking her portion of the serum, Katherine became immensely intelligent, inventive, and curious. As such, many of her descendants went on to become brilliant scientists, mathematicians, inventors, and engineers. The Ekaterina branch is known amongst the Cahill family for dominating the scientific community. The symbol of the Ekaterina branch is a dragon and its color is yellow/orange. Tomas The Tomas branch of the Cahill family is descended from Thomas Cahill, the middle of the five children of Gideon and Olivia. Thomas' portion of the serum enhanced his physical prowess and attributes, increasing his strength, agility, balance, speed, and kinesthesia. Passing this on to his descendants, many of Thomas' kin became athletes, explorers, warriors, and daredevils and, as such, dominate the world of sports, namely the Olympics. The symbol of the Tomas branch is a polar bear and its color is blue. Janus The Janus branch of the Cahill family is descended from Jane Cahill, the second youngest child of Gideon and Olivia. Jane's portion of the serum made her incredibly artistic in all forms of the word. Thus, Jane's descendants are all artists in some form, such as painters, architects, musicians, dancers, or performers. The Janus branch currently dominates the media world (i.e. Hollywood). The symbol of this branch is a wolf and its color is green. Madrigal The Madrigal branch of the Cahill family is different from the other four branches of the family. Although many Madrigals are descended from Gideon and Olivia's fifth child, Madeleine Cahill, some members are also Cahills who have defected from their original branches and have joined the Madrigals. Since Gideon Cahill did not know of Madeleine's existence, there was no serum left for her so her descendants lack any specialized talents or gifts unless they hail from another branch of the family. The main goal of the Madrigal branch is to reunite the other four branches of the family. This branch uses the letter 'C' or 'M' to represent their branch; 'C' is used when a positive, hopeful perspective is wished for, and 'M' is used to strike fear into the hearts of the other branches. Family members Original Cahill family #Gideon Cahill + Olivia Cahill ##Luke Cahill ###Winthrop Cahill ##Katherine Cahill ##Thomas Cahill ###Toyotomi Hideyoshi ##Jane Cahill ##Madeleine Cahill ###Unknown ####William Shakespeare Lucian branch *Luke Cahill *Winthrop Cahill *Anastasia Romanov *Alexei Romanov *Theodore Roosevelt *Franklin D. Roosevelt *Winston Churchill *Gustav Eiffel *William Stoughton *Catherine the Great *Benjamin Franklin *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ching Shih *Vikram Kabra *Isabel Kabra (double agent for Vespers) *Ian Kabra (defected to Madrigal branch) *Natalie Kabra (defected to Madrigal branch) *Vladimir Radov *Irina Spasky *Chrissy Collins *Andras Gergley *Alana Flores *Nataliya Ruslanova Radova (defected to Madrigal branch) Ekaterina branch *Jack Resla *Nikola Tesla *Thomas Edison *James Mason *John Flamsteed *Albert Einstein *Galileo Galilei *Thomas Newcomen *Alexander Graham Bell *T. E. Lawrence *Jean-Francois Campillion *Ronald Meyer *Wright brothers *Howard Carter *Abraham Lincoln *Alexander Hamilton *Hae-In Oh *Bae Oh *Gordon Oh *Lin Kim Oh *Min-jae Oh (inactive) *Alistair Oh (defected to Madrigal branch) *Patricia Oh *Frank Starling *Sinead Starling (defected to Vespers, then Madrigal branch) *Ned Starling (defected to Madrigal branch) *Ted Starling (defected to Madrigal branch) *Debi Ann Pierce *Cara Pierce (defected to Madrigal branch) *Galt Pierce *Nathaniel Hartford (defected to Madrigal branch) *Yasmeen Badawi *Vladimir Chernov *Vera Chernova *Lilya Chernova *Victor Wood *Teodora Kosara (double agent for Vespers) *Devin Cooper *Robert Cahill Henderson Tomas branch *Thomas Cahill *Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Shaka Zulu *Annie Oakley *George Washington *James Cook *George Mallory *Edmund Hillary *Sacajawea *Neil Armstrong *David Livingstone *Jesse Owens *King Louis XIV *Babe Ruth *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Pele *Ulysses S. Grant *Meriwether Lewis *William Clark *Ivan Kleister *Buchanan Holt *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Hamilton Holt (defected to Madrigal branch) *Madison Holt *Reagan Holt (defected to Madrigal branch) *Herbert Malusi *Maleia Kalani *Paul Addison *Heinrich Heinrichson Janus branch *Jane Cahill *Mozart *Alfred Hitchcock *Mark Twain *Damien Hurst *Harry Houdini *Raoul Lufbery *Vincent Van Gogh *Pablo Picasso *John Lennon *Elvis Presley *Alessandro Cagliostro *Steven Spielberg *Emperor Puyi *Daniel Radcliffe *Marilyn Monroe *Mary Shelley *John Keats *Josephine Baker *Thomas Jefferson *Henry Morton Stanley *Sir Walter Raleigh *Ludwig II of Bavaria *Lord Byron *Fidelio Racco *Rembrandt van Rijn *Franz Schubert *Scott Joplin *Dr. Seuss *Charlie Chaplin *Jean-Michel Basquiat *Gilbert Stuart *Andy Warhol *Cora Wizard *Jonah Wizard (defected to Madrigal branch) *Hamila Amad *Spencer Langodeon *Maria Marapao *Ophir Dhupam *Sophie Watson *Gertrude Cahill *Phoenix Wizard *Broderick Wizard Madrigal branch *Madeleine Cahill *William Shakespeare *Abigail Adams *Clara Barton *Mother Teresa *Anne Bonny *Roberto Clemente *Frederick Douglass *Amelia Earhart *Brothers Grimm *Vladimir Lenin *Florence Nightingale *Mary Read *Nanny of the Maroons *Deng Xiaoping *Harriet Tubman *Walt Whitman *Henry Cahill *Flora Cahill St. James *James Cahill *Edith Cahill * Category:Cahill family